Clays Scheld
__NOEDITSECTION__ Clays Scheld war ein Fehdehelfer aus Danzig. Leben Namensvarianten: Nicholaus Schelde (Hanseakten aus England 324,2), Clawes Schele (Hamburger Bürger), Claus Schild (aus Rostock) Lebensdaten: aktenkundig von 1394-1399 Herkunft: Danzig Tätigkeitsgebiet: Verwandtschaft: Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: * 1394: ** Mit Henry van Pomeren, Godekin Michael, Clays Boniface, Hans Howfoote Peter Hawfoote, Rainbek und vielen Anderen aus Wismar, Rostock und aus der Gemeinschaft der Hanse: Übernahme des Schiffs „Godezere“ – aus Newcastle upon Tyne und auf dem Weg nach Preußen – und der Waren von Roger de Thorneton, Robert Gabiford, John Paulin und Thomas de Chester. Der Wert des Schiffs beläuft sich auf 400 Pfund, der der Waren auf 200 Mark englischen Geldes. Außerdem wurden bei dieser Übernahme John Patanson und John Russell und die Mannschaft gefangengenommen und für drei Jahre festgehalten.Hakluyt S. 60. ** Mit anderen aus Wismar und Rostock sowie anderen Beteiligten aus der Hanse: Entwendung von Waren des Kaufmanns Richard Horuse aus Hull im Wert von 160 Nobel von der „Shipper Berline of Prussia“.Hakluyt S. 60. ** Mit Goddekin Mighel, Storbiker und anderen aus Wismar, Rostock und der Hanse: Bösartige und unrechtens Übernahme eines Schiffes aus Elbig mit Waren der Kaufleute Henrie Wymann, John Topcliffe und Henry Lakenswither aus York im Wert von 1060 Nobel.Hakluyt S. 61. * 1395: ** Mit Hans van Wethemonkule, Godekin Mighel, „einem genannt Stortebeke“ und anderen aus Wismar, Rostock und der Hanse: Gewaltsame Entwendung der Waren von John Tutteburie aus Hull auf See in der Nähe von Norwegen im Wert von 476 Nobel.Hakluyt S. 61. ** Mit Godekin Mighel, Stertebeker und anderen Komplizen aus der Hanse: Übernahme des Schiffs „Friday“ des John Dulwer aus Cley; das Schiff wurde nach Marstrand gebracht. Wert: 500 Nobel.Hakluyt S. 64. ** Mit Godekin Mighel, Stertebeker und anderen Komplizen aus der Hanse: Übernahme des Schiffs „Margaret“ von William Bets aus Cley; das Schiff wurde nach Marstrand gebracht und Waren im Wert von 400 Nobel geraubt. Einer der „masters mates“ wurde auf bösartige Weise ertränkt.Hakluyt S. 64. ** Um den 24. Juni: Mit Godekin, Stertebeker und anderen aus der Hanse: Übernahme des Schiffs „Nicholas“ des Nicholas Steyhard und John Letis aus Cley; das Schiff wurde nach Marstrand gebracht und Waren im Wert von 320 Nobel geraubt.Hakluyt S. 65. * 1398: **Mit John van Derlowe, Wilmer, Hans van Gelder, Everade Pilgrimson und anderen von der Hanse: Ungerechte Übernahme des Schiffs „Trinite“ von John Wisedome aus Hulle und der Waren im Wert von 300 Nobel, in der Nähe von Norwegen.Hakluyt S. 61. * 1399: ** Mit John van Derlowe, Wilmer, Hans van Gelder, Everade Pilgrimson und anderen von der Hanse: Diebstahl von zwei „cakes of waxe“ von William Pound aus Hull im Wert von 18 Pfund vom Schiff „Hawkin Derlin“ aus Danzig.Hakluyt S. 61. ** Ende September: Mit seinen Komplizen (darunter ein gewisser Godekynus): Erbeutung des Schiffs von Vincent Balle aus Cley sowie Erbeutung vier weiterer Schiffe. Einen Teil der Ladung – gesalzene Fische im Wert von 2030 Nobel – soll er im (damals norwegischen, heute schwedischen) Hafen von Marstrand an Meister Couste aus Danzig verkauft haben, der sie wiederum an die Danziger Bürger verkaufte.Hanseakten aus England 324, 2. ** In einer Klage von Claus Brůczik und Hans Bare vom Dezember 1392 steht, dass Claus Schild aus Rostock und seine Mithelfer, ebenfalls aus Rostock, auf Bornholm Waren und Geld gestohlen haben sollen.Meck UB XXII; 12467 ** In einem Beschluss der preußischen Ratssendeboten im Juli 1396 soll ein gewisser Schilde hinaussegeln dürfen.Meck UB XXIII; 12969. * Ein Clawes Schele, 16 Jahre alt, wird 1373 in einem Beschluss der hansischen Tagfahrt erwähnt. Schele sitzt in Stade gefangen, sein Schiff und Gut werden genommen. Da er ein Hamburger Bürger ist, legen die Ratsmänner Hamburgs bei Lübeck wegen des Verhaltens Stades Beschwerde ein. Im Beschluss der Lübecker wird Stade dazu aufgefordert, nachzuweisen, dass Clawes Schele zur Zeit, als die Hadeler Feinde waren, in Hadeln (nordwestlich von Hamburg) gelebt hat und an den bewaffneten Konflikten beteiligt war. Lü UB 4; CCIV. Status: Fahrgemeinschaften: Auftraggeber: Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Sonstige Tätigkeiten: Sonstiges Eventuell identisch mit Nicholaus van der Selle. Nicht enthalten in: HR 1.4, 1.5, 1.6, 1.7, 1.8, 2.1, HUB 4, HUB 5, HUB 6, Lü UB, Meck UB XXII, Meck UB XXIII, Meck UB XXIV, Meck UB Nachtr. XXVb, Preu UB onl. Quellen The Principal Navigations Voyages Traffiques & Discoveries of the English Nation. Made by Sea or Over-land to the Remote and Farthest Distant Quarters of the Earth at any time within the compasse of these 1600 Yeeres. By Richard Hakluyt; Vol. II. New York 1969. Hanseakten aus England, 1275 bis 1412. Bearbeitet von Karl Kunze (= Hansische Geschichtsquellen. Hg. vom Verein für hansische Geschichte, Band VI). Halle a. d. Saale 1891. Mecklenburgisches Urkundenbuch, XXII. Band. 1391-1395. Herausgegeben von dem Verein für Mecklenburgische Geschichte und Altertumskunde. Schwerin 1907. Mecklenburgisches Urkundenbuch, XXIII. Band. 1396-1399. Herausgegeben von dem Verein für Mecklenburgische Geschichte und Altertumskunde. Schwerin 1911. Urkundenbuch der Stadt Lübeck. Hg. von dem Vereine für Lübeckische Geschichte und Alterthumskunde. Vierter Theil. Lübeck 1873. Literatur ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Scheld, Clays